Meredith Dark
by Maki-P
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre la vida de Harry, desde un punto de vista que jamás han visto


Aquí les presento mi opera prima, la he estado trabajando hace mucho en mi cabeza, pero finalmente la pongo en papel. Admito que es un Mary Sue pero afortunadamente Meredith (o Mary), no es una Mary Sue.

Esta dedicada a Sariluri la persona que escribió mi primer y hasta ahora único review. Querida Sariluri, Perry Mason está genial!

Espero que les guste! Dejen R/R

Mi nombre es Meredith Dark, y esta es mi historia….

Nací hace 16 años en el seno de una acaudalada familia de Sangre limpia de Inglaterra, que no cree en la "pureza de la sangre" como otros de nuestro nivel.

Antes de hablar de mí, mejor cuento un poco sobre mi familia, para que sepan de donde salí:

Mi abuelo, Marius Dark, era el único hijo de la adinerada familia Dark, una rica familia de sangre limpia, que como todas era racista y creía que tener "sangre pura" te hacía mejor que los demás; Marius sin embargo no pensaba así el sabía que lo importante es la persona, no el origen, y siempre estuvo en contra de las creencias de sus padres. Como era el único hijo de los Dark sus padres le perdonaron muchas cosas, y cuando mi bisabuelo murió, Marius recibió toda la herencia; de este modo la familia Dark se volvió adinerada, pero nada racista, para fortuna mía.

Mi padre, Rodolphus, tuvo una vida privilegiada, con todo el lujo que quiso, pero conociendo la importancia del dinero y el valor de la sencillez, siempre supo que el dinero no da la felicidad y que todas las personas son iguales, sin importar el origen.

Mi madre, Marianne, por su parte provenía de una familia humilde y trabajadora, a la vez que orgullosa, que jamás aceptaba limosna, ni lástima por parte de los demás. Creció en el campo y allí aprendió a amar la naturaleza, y la vida sencilla y humilde, sin muchas pretensiones, algo simple.

Podría parecer que ellos no tenían nada en común, pero es un error, lo que dicen que los unió, fue que ambos disfrutaban de las cosas simples y no creían que algo tan superficial y banal como el dinero fuera bastante como para impedir que 2 personas estuvieran juntas. Pero por supuesto fue culpa de la química, yo sé que ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, no hay duda.

Papá tiene una hermana, Ericka, ella vive con nosotros, porque cuando era joven no le quedo de otra. Cuando tía Ericka estudiaba encontró el amor de su vida, un hombre que la hacía feliz y con el que había decidido casarse al finalizar, pero eran tiempos oscuros, cuando el Señor Tenebroso estaba en la cima de su poder y….la tragedia llegó, aquel a quien tía Ericka amaba….murió en manos de los mortífagos, cuando se negó a unírseles; esa misma noche ella se enteró que estaba embarazada, fue una autentica tragedia como muchas que sucedieron esos años. Alejandonos de la tragedia, lo que ocurrió, fue que tía Ericka sin su prometido, no tenía nada, ni siquiera un lugar donde vivir, por eso papá la recibió en la vieja casa de la familia y jamás se fue.

Creo que debería hablar de mis otros tíos:

El tío Max es el hermano mayor de mamá, y era muy sobre protector con ella, al inicio desconfiaba mucho de papá, pero al conocerlo le agradó. El y la tía Janet, tuvieron una relación sencilla, se conocieron cuando ella entró en el ministerio, empezaron a salir y un par de años de noviazgo después, se casaron. No hay mucho que decir, aparte de que ahora sobreprotege a sus hijas, y acostumbra asustar a sus novios.

La historia de la tía Nelly, la otra hermana de mamá, siempre me ha parecido muy linda y tierna; comienza el verano en el que tía Nelly acababa de terminar su 5° curso; ella estaba en el pueblo muggle cercano a su casa, cuando vio al tío Frankél la vio también, se miraron por unos instantes y eso les basto para convencerse de que estaban destinados para estar juntos; no pudieron hablarse ese momento, pero dos días después tía Nelly volvió al pueblo y se encontraron otra vez, empezaron a hablar y así comenzó una hermosa relación que ha durado hasta ahora y seguirá hasta que ambos mueran. Pero la cosa no termina ahí, al final del verano, tía Nelly tuvo que regresar a Hogwarts, no hubo problema, siguieron su noviazgo por correo y así hasta que tía Nelly terminó; el asunto es que tío Frank en ese entonces no sabía que tía Nelly era una bruja; y por supuesto ella tuvo que arreglarlo. Una noche le dijo lo que era y realizó una pequeña demostración; al ver esto y convencerse de que su novia era una bruja, el tío Frank se asustó, sin decir palabra se fue casi corriendo sin entender bien que había ocurrido (pero claro, sólo era un pobre muggle enfrente de la realidad de la magia). Tía Nelly quedó desconsolada, pero al día siguiente de esa revelación el tío Frank volvió a buscarla, le pidió perdón por haber actuado como un tonto, y le dijo que la amaba y que no le importaba lo que ella fuera con tal de estar a su lado, tía Nelly emocionada, le dijo que también lo amaba y como parte de ese ataque de emotividad, se casaron esa misma noche. Sé que al abuelo no le gustó para nada ese acto de precipitación, pero como su Nelly era feliz, decidió aceptar la decisión de su hija y su nuevo yerno.

Yo tengo varios primos, el más cercano es Matt, el hijo de tía Ericka. Tiene 18 años y acaba de terminar Hogwarts; como creció en casa con nosotros es como mi hermano mayor, me ayuda, me aconseja, me cuida, y por supuesto también me molesta, pero así son los hermanos. Por supuesto usa nuestro apellido porque su padre como ya dije murió sin saber que tendría un hijo, pero eso a Matt no le importa, de hecho le agrada, porque así demuestra que pertenece a una gran familia como es la nuestra, dice. Es del tipo bromista, fue uno de los que intentó ocupar el lugar de los Weasley cuando se fueron del colegio el curso pasado, pero a mi forma de ver le va mejor el trabajo de inventor, tiene unas excelentes ideas sobre como optimizar casi todas las cosas y crea ingeniosas soluciones a los problemas, además de que tiene una geniales ideas para mezclar la magia con la tecnología muggle; sé que algún día será reconocido como un inventor famoso.

Nancy, la primogénita del tío Max y la tía Janet, es la mayor de la pandilla, tiene 21 años, la mayoría de edad en América. Es muy dulce y tierna, es del tipo de madre, yo puedo imaginarla con un montón de hijos muy al pendiente de todos ellos; el instinto maternal se lo conozco desde siempre, ya que cuando éramos pequeños ella solía cuidarnos, y cuando entré a Hogwarts se dedicó a protegerme de los mayores, y a enseñarme todo lo que necesitaba saber.

La hermana real de Nancy es Hallie. Tiene 13 años y este año inicia 3°, lo que significa que podrá visitar Hogsmeade, para ella es un sueño hecho realidad, porque ya podrá curiosear por el único pueblo enteramente no-muggle de toda Gran Bretaña; esa es Hallie, curiosa y ávida de conocimiento, una autentica Ravenclaw, se la pasa todo el tiempo tratando de averiguar todo lo que puede sobre absolutamente todo, las materias, la escuela, la naturaleza humana, los chismes de la semana… y demás. Es además sumamente inteligente e ingeniosa, podría llegar a ser una gran científica, con esa curiosidad e inteligencia innatas, aunque la verdad le veo un aire más de periodista, de hecho, una vez dijo que sería interesante que hubiera un periódico en Hogwarts, así que creo que tarde o temprano lo intentará.

De la hermosa historia de amor de tía Nelly y tío Frank, nacieron 2 increíbles chicos, siendo Roger el mayor. Es el segundo mayor de todos los primos con 20 años, tan solo uno menos que Nancy. Roger nació con un libro en una mano y una escoba en la otra; desde que me acuerdo le ha encantado el quidditch, cuando estaba en Hogwarts jugaba como guardián en el equipo de quidditch de su casa y ahora juega para los Chudley Cannons, que ahora que les empieza a ir bien creo que no se equivocó cuando puso su fe en esos perdedores. Roger no es sólo es un buen deportista, sino también un autentico cerebro de Ravenclaw, su alma máter, no por nada obtuvo 12 TIMO's y Sobresaliente en todos sus EXTASIS, aunque por eso es algo presumido, se cree un superdotado, pero bueno, nadie es perfecto.

El otro hijo de tía Nelly en Danny, y es más simpático que su hermano. Es uno de mis primos más cercanos, tiene 17 años apenas uno más que yo y está en la maravillosa casa de Hufflepuff conmigo. Es muy gracioso, y divertido, siempre me hace reír, yo y mi talento para adivinar las futuras carreras de la gente creemos que llegará a ser comediante o tal vez actor, porque se le da imitar a la gente y mentir convincentemente, a veces dice cosas tan serio que le crees. Esta muy orgulloso de su herencia, de ser de sangre mezclada, ya que tiene "lo mejor de ambos mundos" como suele decir, es todo un ejemplo de aprecio por su origen, y eso es lo que más me agrada de él, que es honesto consigo mismo y no se avergüenza de nada de lo es.

Y ahora toca el turno de mi hermano, Josh. Es menor por un año y un par de meses que yo, pero siendo honesta él es más maduro que yo. Josh es muy fastidioso y es la única persona que puede hacerme enojar, pero a pesar de eso es mi mejor amigo. Es sumamente inteligente y piensa mucho; su forma de ver el mundo es muy peculiar y yo no la entiendo, me perdí y no se bien por donde van sus divagaciones. Crea muchas historias interesantes, estoy segura que algún día tendrá fans al estilo de Tolkien, o mínimo como Frank Herbert, el fulano que escribió la saga de Dune. Él es diferente a la mayoría, se toma la molestia de examinar a la gente y es algo duro con las críticas de los demás; cree que lo sabe todo, pero es casi cierto (no se lo diré porque se le subiría a la cabeza); contradice por deporte y le pone peros a todo, porque Descartes hacía eso; cuando puede se pone a hacer unos monólogos expresando a los demás, es bueno cuando lo estoy escuchando porque no tengo nada que decirle, pero el resto del tiempo es molesto ya que interrumpe y no hace caso cuando le hablas, pero que le voy a hacer? Es mi hermano y lo quiero. Es malicioso y su moral es muy poco común, por eso no me extraña que esté en Slytherin; es gracias a él que sé no todas las serpientes son malas, sólo los bastardos como Malfoy, que no la regla sólo un elemento más de esa compleja casa.

Mucho de los demás, ahora es tiempo de hablar de mí. Tengo como dije antes 16 años y desciendo de una larga línea de magos de sangre limpia, mi familia es sumamente adinerada, y somos que lo que los idiotas ricos llaman "traidores de la sangre"; pero ese es mi linaje, eso es lo de menos cuando se habla de una persona, no se puede juzgar a una persona por su familia, sino por sus acciones, digo mi abuelo era una gran persona a pesar de que su familia no lo era, pero tampoco podemos olvidar el pasado ya que es lo que nos define sea algo bueno o malo. Pero volviendo al punto tengo 16 años y acabo de terminar mi 5° curso en Hogwarts; fue un año movido, sobreviví los TIMO's y otras cosas, pero de eso hablaré más adelante.Por ahora diré que soy una adolescente inteligente pero algo inmadura, siendo honesta Josh es emocionalmente mayor que yo; y hablando de situaciones emocionales, mi querido hermano dice que no puede entenderme como lo hace con lo demás, o sea no tiene idea que soy no entiende en absoluto mi forma de ser, y eso me divierte, es agradable no ser como los demás. Por otro lado me considero alguien amable pero algo egocéntrica, no lo niego, pero soy una adolescente, todos somos así. Soy alguien en realidad rara, siempre lo he sabido, soy lo que llaman "un fenómeno", pero no me importa, si a mis padres no les importa que otros nos llamen "traidores de la sangre", porque habría de importarme que los demás de la escuela me digan "fenomeno", me gusta ser como soy, tengo gente que me aprecia y ahora empiezo a llevarme bien con mis compañeros, ahora que son más adultos es más sencillo relacionarme con ellos; esto es porque tengo un coeficiente intelectual superior al de los demás y los niños así se llevan mejor con los adultos que con los otros niños, eso me pasó pero empiezo a superarlo, la gente es más madura ahora. Suelo hacer cosas raras, como encerrarme en la habitación a oscuras a escuchar música y dar vueltas por el colegio mientras pienso en toda clase de historias para distraerme; realmente me agrada estar a solas por eso no me importa lo que los demás piensen, no me importa que me dejen sola porque estoy mejor sola, sólo acepto a unos pocos en mi círculo, las personas que son diferentes y que tienen buena vibra, esos son mis amigos, los demás me agradan, me llevo bien con ellos y hasta ahí. La escuela me aburre, me va bien por los exámenes pero las tareas y ensayos….bueno eso es más difícil pero me las arreglo; es que soy más bien artística me gusta la literatura, el teatro, la música y la pintura, o sea el arte en general. Mi forma de vestir es al estilo muggle porque es más cómoda, pero no muy a la moda porque me visto un poco raro porque es lo que me gusta, además de que me divierte llamar la atención. Otra cosa importante de mí es mi curiosidad, me encanta saber como funcionan las cosas (por eso tengo una colección de aparatos desarmados que no supe armar), de lo que habla la gente y lo que hacen todo el tiempo; por eso soy la espía de Hogwarts, sé todo lo que pasa allí, porque como dicen, las paredes hablan, y me hablan a mí; me he tomado la molestia de encontrar la mayor cantidad de pasajes secretos que he podido, he adquirido la habilidad de escurrirme por todos lados y hacerme invisible por así decirlo, así puedo escuchar conversaciones ajenas y ver lo que la gente hace sin ser descubierta, no pasa nada sin que yo lo sepa, pero no hago nada soy una observadora nada más.

Ya expliqué mi linaje y mi forma de ser, es hora de explicar mi origen. Vivimos cerca de un pueblo muggle, y vamos a menudo allá, por lo que siempre he tenido un contacto cercano a los muggles, que se incrementó cuando empecé a ir a la primaria muggle, por insistencia de mis padres que querían que conociéramos a los muggles de cerca, y eso fue genial, ahora tengo una visión más amplia del mundo, ya que lo veo desde ambos lados, el mágico y el no mágico. Bueno en la escuela muggle hice un par de amistades con las que casi no hablo pero sigo apreciando, aprendí mucho sobre la vida de los muggles, aprendí modismos y tendencias que son comunes para ellos, me apasioné por el manga y el anime, los videojuegos, la literatura muggle, la televisión y la música; poco que ver con los magos pero muy en onda.

Por el contacto con los muggles, he adquirido muchos de sus hábitos, uso su ropa, me intereso por la televisión, las películas y una de las cosas que lamento de Hogwarts es la falta de electricidad, por eso gasto mi tiempo siguiendo a los demás; las cosas que se arman aquí son mejores que la televisión.

Mi vida es distinta a la de la mayoría, sé más de lo que debería, me meto donde no me llaman, he vivido toda una infinidad de cosas a través de las vidas de otras personas; y creo que es hora de explicarles que ha pasado……

Bueno este es el primer capítulo, por ahora no parece haber mucha relación, pero se verá en el próximo cap.

Todavía no tiene título, acepto sugerencias!

Maki


End file.
